Prim's Hunger Games
by HungerGames89111
Summary: This year 4 tributes from each district are chosen. 2 boys and 2 girls. Can Prim survive? Or will she just be another Dead tribute? Read to find out more!
1. The Reaping

I woke to the sound of Katniss coming through the door. She had just gotten back from hunting. I watched as Katniss took of her hunting boots

and brought the bag of game to our kitchen. I wondered how Katniss could kill those innocent animals without felling guilty. Wait yes I did,

Katniss was the only reason we were still alive. She always brought in food from hunting in the woods just, so we had food on the table.

* * *

" Hey Prim" Katniss said " do you know where the mint leaves are?"

" In the cabinet" I responded quietly.

" Alright, thanks" she said as she put some in the water.

That's when it hit me. Today, was the day of the reaping. And I was eligible. So I did the natural thing, I cried.

" Prim, what's wrong?" Katniss said.

" Today is the reaping Katniss, I'm scared" I said.

" Your name is only entered once"

" So there is still a chance I go to the Hunger Games and fight to a certain death"

" No Prim I won't let that happen" Katniss reasoned.

* * *

I had no choice but to wipe away the tears and listen to her. _I won't get picked, I won't get picked,_ I kept thinking. I went to go wash up and

then put on Katniss' first reaping dress. The tail was to big so I tucked it into the dress. The dress was a light blue and I kept Imagining how

beautiful Katniss must have looked in it. That's when my mother came in to do my hair. She put my blonde hair in 2 pigtail braids on each side of my hair.

*********Time passes**

**"** Prim come on it's time for the reaping" Katniss called me down.

* * *

I followed her out into the square. She told me to go with the other kids my age, and I obeyed. _I hope me or Katniss don't get picked,_ I thought

as the Peacekeeper pricked my finger with a pin. I went and took my place to sit, as Effie Trinket walked across the stage. She repeated the

same boring speech about the Uprising and the Rebellion and thus the Hunger Games was made. Whoopee.

* * *

" Ladies first, oh me I almost forgot, we will take 2 girl and 2 boy tributes this year so" she said in her Capitol accent " may the odds be ever

in your favor" she finished. " And our 2 ladies are, Katniss Everdeen and, i bet my buttons their sisters, Primrose Everdeen."

* * *

My heart sunk. My sister and I would be tributes together. Only one would survive. Together, we walked up to the stage. Katniss looked at

me and then, I cried.

* * *

" The boys now" Effie said handing me a handkerchief at the same time " Peeta Mellark and Rory Hawthorne" Effie finished.

I knew Gale could volunteer, but he had to keep my mother, and his own family safe. That's when we were taken by the Peacekeepers.

**PART 2: THE CAPITOL**

My first guest was my mother. She looked at me with sympathy in her bright blue eyes.

* * *

" I'm so sorry Prim" my mother cried " now you _and_ your sister are going into a battle for life" she finished._  
_

" I'll be okay Katniss will take care of me but, promise me one thing " I said, " you will, go visit Katniss."

* * *

Then the Peacekeepers took her away. I was very surprised to see that my next guest was the baker, Peeta's father. He looked at me and gave me a plate of

(my favorite) chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

" Please keep my son safe" he said, and walked away.

I was confused. He wanted a 12 year old girl to take care of someone who was 16? How could I manage it? All I was sure of now, was that when we got to the

games, Katniss would be my ally.

* * *

They took us to the Capitol in some fancy train.

" Prim, Peeta, Katniss, and Rory Hawthorne, huh?" Haymitch said studying us carefully. I looked at Katniss for help, while Haymitch played with my pig-tails.

Katniss gave me a look that meant, _ignore him Prim okay?_, but I couldn't ignore Haymitch forever.

" Don't touch her Haymitch" Katniss said jumping to my defense.

" Oh yes Katniss, I remember you, you gave me strawberries from the woods , yes?" Haymitch said tauntingly.

**PART 2 WILL BE OUT SOON! PLEASE REVIEW BUT, IF I GET 5 "NO'S" THERE WILL BE NO PART 2. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. The Capitol's Wonders

**CHAPTER 2 (THANK YOU FOR THOSE POSITIVE COMMENTS!)**

Right now, all I knew was that I didn't know what to think of Haymitch. He was almost always drunk, but he also wanted us to survive in the

Games. I decided I would give him a shot, but if he failed I would not like him. He made us all promise that no matter what the stylist does, not

to fight them. I thought that would be simple enough considering I didn't have a "harming" bone in my body. But, I knew it would be hard for

Katniss.

* * *

My prep team was pretty freaky. They talked in such a high pitched voice and had multiple colors of hair, skin, clothes, and just about every

other part of their body. They plucked all the hair from my body, although I didn't have much, and then doused me in soothing lotion and oil.

" I think she is ready for Cinna" the one with green hair said. The others nodded in agreement, and then I was whisked away to the stylist.

* * *

Cinna was a dark skinned man with light brown hair and he looked pretty normal to me, other than a bit of gold eyeliner on his eyes. But,

when he asked me to take my robe off, I was a little hesitant.

" Prim honey, I just need to see the size of your body so I can get the size of your costume" Cinna said.

So I obeyed. I slipped of my robe and was left standing completely naked in front of Cinna. After he got my size, I was allowed to go to our

hotel.

* * *

" How do you feel about Cinna?" Katniss asked me.

" He seems nice" I replied.

" Good, Because I like him too" She replied.

" Um... what floor are we again Prim?" Katniss asked.

" 12" I said giggling at Katniss' forgetfulness.

* * *

As we arrived on the 12th floor I realized how beautiful it was. The room Katniss and I shared had 2 twin sized beds which each were a bright

green with purple flowers on them, and there was even a bathroom which had a shower that provide hot water (no boiling included).

* * *

" Oh go on Prim" Katniss said motioning towards the shower.

The shower had millions of little buttons that were each different fragrances of soap and shampoo. I used a soap that smelled of the ocean,

and shampoo that smelled like a tropical rain-forest. After a 25 minute long shower I dried of with a blue towel.

* * *

" About time Prim" Katniss said laughing as she headed toward the shower.

" It's so amazing Katniss, I feel as if I am a princess" I said.

" Well princess, if you don't mind I am going to wash so I may be in your presence" She said teasingly.

* * *

I was still deciding what to wear, when Effie announced dinner. Quickly, I put on a pair of shorts and a blue-sequined top.


	3. Haymitch's Talk

**I AM SORRY THERE WAS NOT TONS OF DETAIL IN CHAPTER 2, BUT I HAD TO TAKE A SHOWER. THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER! :)**

" Ooh Katniss, please use your _utencils_ that have been given to you" Effie said, looking at Katniss in disgust. I couldn't help but giggle.

" What is so funny young lady!" Effie said glaring at me.

" It's just that Katniss _hates_ being _proper _and Effie, you eat sleep and breath _proper_." I said still giggling.

" Hmhp" said Effie.

* * *

After the "incident" dinner was silent other than the occasional burp or slurp from Katniss and Rory who were trying to mess with Effie. We

were served many delicacies. I personally, liked the banana pudding and something Effie called a "slushie". I kept inhaling the pudding and

slushies when Rory and Peeta gave me a funny look. I just shrugged my shoulders and took some of the food Katniss was eating. Lamb Stew.

The lamb stew was terrible! I asked Katniss how she ate it and she simply shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, Katniss will be Katniss I guess.

* * *

After dinner, I finally got Katniss and Rory into apologizing to Effie.

" Do we have to?" Rory and Katniss said in unison.

" Yeah! You both hurt her feelings, you should at _least_ say 'sorry'! " I finished.

Right on cue, Effie entered the room. I nudged Rory and Katniss in her direction.

" Hey were sorry how we acted Effie" Rory said looking at Katniss.

" Yeah" was all Katniss said.

* * *

Soon after the apology Haymitch called us into his room. I really hoped it would be quick. Haymitch's room smelled of alcohol, and there was

trash and broken bottles of wine all through the room. Of course, he told us to take a seat.

" Where?" Katniss said reading my own thoughts aloud.

" Just sit" Haymitch growled.

We cleared out a space just big enough for Rory, Katniss, Peeta, and I to sit down.

" I just wanted to make it clear what look all of you will be going for when you meet Caesar. Prim, you are ' Panem's sweetheart' Rory, you

will be 'mysterious' , Peeta is 'likable' and Katniss um... just be yourself I guess since your as entertaining as a dead clown" Haymitch said.

" Ooh burned" Rory said laughing.

Katniss shot Rory a dirty look, that shut him up.


	4. Budding Romance!

Katniss and I were waiting for Cinna. He said our costumes would 'blow us away'. But, I suspected that we would be in some coal miners getup

because that's what they did every year. Even Katniss thought so.

" Are you ready for your costumes?" Cinna asked.

" Yes" Katniss said.

" Sure" I replied.

" Your not scared of fire are you girls?" Cinna said mysteriously.

Our costumes were amazing. Fabulous even. They were jet black dresses that were choppy near the bottom but that's not all. Cinna said that

the costumes would look like they were on FIRE! How cool! However, Katniss looked nervous.

" You'll be fine" Cinna said reassuringly.

" Sure if i'm still alive when this is over", Katniss mumbled.

* * *

Cinna had just lit our costumes when our chariot pulled out. We were last in line because district 12 is always last. That would explain why

our horses were jet black, the color of coal. When, the crowd saw us they screamed like wild animals. Rory and I were in the front of the

chariot while Peeta and Katniss took the back. I don't know why but I grabbed Rory's hand and raised it above our heads. The crowd loved it!

Rory caught a rose and passed it to me.

* * *

" Prim?" Rory asked his voice just low enough for me to hear.

" What?" I asked.

" I love you Prim" He said quietly.

I froze. I loved him too.

" I love you too Rory" I said.

**HAH! CLIFFHANGERS! DON'T YOU LOVE THEM?! :-)**


	5. Allies

" Training is tomorrow and I want to be clear with the allies okay?" Haymitch said, " Peeta and Prim are allies, Katniss and Rory are allies, now if I

hear any 'buts' I will assure you get no allies okay or sponsors, now I do believe dinner is ready" Haymitch finished as we entered the dining hall.

I cried my eyes out at dinner. Why couldn't the boys be together so Katniss and I could be allies? Haymitch also explained why he paired us up.

Okay he said, 'Peeta your with Prim because she could provide the two of you food while you can keep her safe , understand?'. And he said the

same to Katniss. I was ready.

Katniss and I went to bet in silence. But right before I curled up she embraced me in a hug. A real hug. The kind only Katniss could give.

" I love you Prim" Katniss said.

" You too" I whispered.

And with that we fell asleep.

* * *

At 6:00 we were awaken by Effie. Her pink wig in her face as she shook us both awake.

I heard Katniss grumble something like, " Ten more minutes" and giggled as she said it.

" Training in 10 MINUTES!" Effie screamed as she left the room.

We ( Katniss and me) jumped out of bed and quickly put on the training outfits they left on the bed. The outfits were black with red doohickeys

on the side (you know what they looked like if you saw the movie) :-) .


	6. Training

We were the last to arrive at the training center. There was a medium built woman who gave us a little advice.

She said," Now there is no fighting with the other tributes. There will be plenty of time for that in the arena. Now, my advice is not to ignore the survival skills. I know everyone wants to get their hands on a weapon, but half of you will die of natural causes. 20% of dehydration, 10% of infection, 20% of hypothermia. Now remember, be safe and no fighting with other tributes!"

I watched as all of the careers ( Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, and some others I didn't know) walk to the weapon area. I just stayed quiet and followed Peeta to the camouflage station.

The camouflage station had millions of different paints, and just about everything else you could camouflage yourself with. I personally sucked at it but, Peeta was amazing. He painted his arm to look like bark from a tree and when he held it up to a tree, it looked exactly like the tree. Seriously, what can he not do?

" Peeta, how did you do that?" I asked him.

" You know the cakes at the bakery?" He asked.

" Yeah they were amazing." I said. I remembered when Katniss used to take me, I would stare at the cakes forever if I could.

" Well, I used to decorate them." Peeta said.

I stared at him wide eyed. He did those cakes?

" Want to go to the fire station?" Peeta asked me, breaking my train of thought.

" What?" I asked.

" Do you want to go to the fire station?" He repeated.

" Sure, but can I ask you something first?" I asked.

" Yeah" Peeta said, leaning down so I could whisper in his ear.

" Is Katniss still gonna be our ally when we go to the arena? Because, I want all of us to be allies, even Rory." I said.

Peeta leaned in. " Yes, I already told them about it earlier." He whispered in my ear. But, something told me he was lying.

" Now, to the fire station!" I said to Peeta, jumping on his back.

We headed to the fire station when I caught Cato's glare. " Peeta, Cato's giving me a mean glare" I whispered in Peeta's ear. Peeta turned his head to find that I was right.

" Ignore them Primrose, they're just doing that to scare you. I promise in the arena I won't let them lay a finger on you. If I did, Katniss would murder me." Peeta said. He didn't sound convinced himself. But, that's when I overheard the careers.

" Yeah how 'bout we kill those two over their first" Glimmer said.

" Yes, they will die slow and painful. I guarantee it." Cato responded.

* * *

" Hey how did you do that?" Peeta asked me, staring at the fire I had created in less than 5 minutes.

" I don't know, I just did it." I said as the careers walked over to Peeta.

" Do you want to join us?" Cato asked Peeta.

Peeta looked at me then Cato. " Sorry Cato but I have someone to look after." Peeta said , as he pulled me closer.

" Fine. She's the first to die anyway. Your name's Prim right?" Cato said smiling evilly at me.

When they left, I ran into Peeta's arms.

" It's okay Prim, I won't let anyone hurt you, your like a little sister to me." Peeta said.


	7. The Gamemakers

" So we have your private training thing tomorrow! In front of the Gamemakers! Show them what you can do." Haymitch said.

" The careers want to kill me!" I blurted out.

" Oh they want to kill everyone." Haymitch said.

I realized he was drunk. Wait, he's always drunk.

" Well, get a good nights rest!" Effie said happily.

* * *

" Wake up!", Effie screamed as she bolted out of mine and Katniss' room.

Training. Today. In front of the Gamemakers. Holy cow.

* * *

**No time for breakfast. Again :( .**

" So, you will be last Prim. Make sure they remember you." Haymitch said. Oh great, the one piece of advice he gives me.

* * *

" Primrose Everdeen" A electronic voice said.

I walked through the doors and knew exactly what to do. I looked at the Gamemakers and said," Primrose Everdeen" very quickly as I curtsied. I ran to the center of the room and made a fire from a few pieces of wood near the fire station. Then, I got some bright colors of paint, and painted a piece of glass. I held the painted glass above the fire.

I had created a disco ball. All of the Gamemakers had their attention on me and the colors now spinning around the room. I began to sing.

" _Deep in the meadow under the willows, a bed of grass a soft green pillow, lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open the sun will rise, here it's safe here its warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm, here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place i love you_." I finished. The Gamemakers dismissed me and I felt amazing.

* * *

" What did you four do?" Haymitch asked.

" I threw a weight at the gamemakers" Peeta said. Effie looked at him with fear in her eyes.

" I shot an arrow at an apple that was in a pigs mouth. Near the gamemakers. Then I said 'thank you for your consideration' ." Katniss said.

" I guess this is a bad time to say I kinda threw a knife at a Gamemaker." Rory said.

" Did you all try and murder them?!" Haymitch asked.

" No, I made a disco ball and sang "Deep in the Meadow" for them" I said.

Effie fainted. We all watched the tv for our scores. Peeta scored an 11. Rory scored a 10. Katniss scored a 11. I scored.. a 12!

" Prim! You made Hunger Game history!" everyone said.


	8. Caesar Flickerman

It was almost time for our interviews with Caesar. I was dressed in a red and yellow dress, identical to Katniss'. I had requested we wore the same dress. The boys, Peeta and Rory, were dressed in a blue tuxedo with a yellow tie.

Since their were 4 tributes from each district this year, we would go up in two groups, with 2 people in each group. Katniss and I were first from district twelve. Rory and Peeta would be after us (Katniss and I).

I watched as each of the 44 tributes before us went. Each of them were going for some look, just like us. Before I knew it, it was our turn.

" Ladies and gentlemen, you know them as the girls on fire, Primrose and Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar yelled. Katniss and I walked up to the stage. The crowd roared as Katniss and I took our seats.

" So how did you two get those scores? I mean el-ev-en and twe-lve!" Caesar asked us.

I looked at Katniss we nodded.

" I think it was a first." I said laughing.

" Definitely." Katniss said.

" So how do you feel about being one of the youngest tributes Prim?" Caesar asked me.

" I just hope Peeta keeps his promise, if so, I feel fine." I said.

" But Caesar, I have a question for you." I said innocently.

" Go on sweetheart." he said.

" How did you like our flames, because between you and me I have them on now." I said looking at Cinna. Cinna nodded.

" Show us!" The crowd and Caesar roared.

" Well I can't do it without my sister." I said giving Katniss my hand.

We twirled. Flames encircled Katniss and me. We both sat down again.

" Don't stop!" Caesar begged.

" We're dizzy though!" Katniss and I said in unison.

" Well your time is up. Give a round of applause for Katniss and Primrose Everdeen, the girls on fire!" Caesar said.

The boys just talked and talked to Caesar about random stuff.

* * *

We went to bed early that night because tomorrow was the games.

**HOW WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE IT IF I MADE ANOTHER HUNGER GAMES FROM SOMEONE ELSES POV? IF SO WHO?**


	9. The Games begin!

I looked at my surroundings. Trees, a lake nearby, and the Cornucopia...it was tempting. A few feet away there was an orange backpack, and a few knives. I looked at Peeta and back at the items. He shook his head 'no'. Clove was next to me looking at the knives. I had to get them before gong sounded.

Without thinking, I grabbed the backpack and one of the knives. I turned to make sure I wasn't being followed but I was, Clove threw the knife at me. I moved just slightly and the knife (a big knife..i mean butcher knife huge!) made a large gash on my head. Before I blacked out I saw Peeta running towards me, no he was running past me, towards the Careers.

I woke up in the Cornucopia. All the Careers surrounded me, including Peeta.

"Oh can I please kill her now Cato!" A tall girl with blonde hair said, Glimmer.

" No let me!" Clove begged.

" I called dibs!" one said.

"Hush!" Cato roared. " I'm going to make her die slow and painfully, then toss her into the woods as bait for the other girl!" He finished.

I watched as Cato slowly came up to me. _Slowly!_ I thought, if he's moving slowly, I can escape!.

"Peeta!" I yelled. Peeta seemed to get the message. I ran as fast as I could from Cato and the Careers. Peeta was right beside me. "Back?" I asked still running.  
He seemed to get the message, I thought he did anyway. He picked me up on his back, but instead of running away from the Careers he ran toward them.

" Nice job Peeta." Cato said as he slammed me to the ground.

I groaned. " Just for that little trick." Cato said, he cut me right below the knee. I felt his sword hit the bone. The cut immediately started gushing blood.

" Okay Peeta go toss her deep into the woods now!" Marvel said.

"Yeah go on!" Cato said. " Unless you want one of those to!" he said pointing at my leg.

"I'll go with him just in case." Clove said.

* * *

" I'm sorry Prim." Peeta said as we walked deeper into the woods." I didn't mean for this to happen" he almost cried.

We arrived at a ditch that was a long way down.

"Drop her here Peeta!" Clove said.

" Down the ditch?" Peeta asked.

"Yes!" Clove said.

The next thing I knew I was dropped all the way down a ditch. Once again I blacked out.

* * *

"Primrose?" I heard a voice. I looked up and saw Rory and Katniss staring at my broken-looking body.

"Ow" I said.

"Oh my god, Prim!" Rory started racing down the hill. He picked me up in his muscular arms and carried me back to Katniss.

"Who did this Prim?" Rory asked.

I heard Katniss say something to him. I was taken to a little cave that had a three sleeping bags, and a bowl of food in it. I was right all along, Katniss would be my ally.


	10. The Death of a Tribute

"Prim who did this?" Katniss asked me as she laid me down on one of the sleeping bags.

"Cato and Peeta." I groaned.

"I'll kill them both!" Rory said protectively.

"No you won't Rory." Katniss told him.

"Why not?" Rory asked Katniss.

"Because your not getting out of my site." Katniss said.

I managed a small laugh, but even that hurt. Rory came and sat down on the sleeping bag next to me. "You hungry Prim?" He asked me.  
I nodded because talking hurt too much.

"Okay, i'm going to hunt." Katniss said. "Rory, your in charge." she said. Rory nodded his head.

"Hey get some rest Prim." Rory told me.

"I'm not tired" I said.

"Hey, i'm in charge remember? So i'm telling you to get some rest, and that's a order." Rory said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He was really funny some times. It had only been a few minutes when Katniss came running back to the cave.

"What's wrong?" He asked Katniss.

"Careers, chasing me!" Katniss said out of breath.

"Still?" Rory asked worriedly. Katniss nodded.

"We have to move out!" Rory said.

"Yea let's go." I croaked.

"No, you aren't walking any where, let alone running." Rory said, throwing me on his back. Just as we were moving out, Peeta came crashing into the cave.

"Go away!" I cried. I never wanted to see Peeta again. Peeta looked hurt.

He turned to Rory,"I'll take her." Peeta said.

Katniss aimed her arrow at Peeta's head. "You are never touching her again!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart" Cato said, coming out from behind Peeta. Cato had his sword held against Peeta's throat.

"Wait!" I screamed at Katniss. She looked at me quizzically. I pointed at Peeta's arm. On it, there was a long cut from shoulder to elbow on it. Katniss nodded. Katniss shot her arrow at Cato's head. A cannon fired.


End file.
